What happens to Conan if he worries to much?
by explodreamer
Summary: Conan might subconciously worry his parents who are abroad. What happens if he worries too much? There might be a little occ, depending on the reader.Hope it's funny enough. R&R pls!


What happens to Conan if he worries too much?

Disclaimer: I do not own DC! I wishI could though... Kid 1412 rulez! XD

* * *

He received the call early in the morning. His mum actually called to Ran's home! 

"Mum! I thought I told you NOT to call here? What if Ran finds out?" Conan chided again for the umpteenth time.

"Shinichi! How can you talk like that to me? I'm so hurt…" Yukiko said in an obviously fake sad voice.

Conan could only sigh and watch out for any signs of anyone approaching. It was just lucky that Ran was in the bathroom and Kogorou was still asleep when Yukiko called. He was just kicking his soccer ball while waiting for Ran to prepare when his mum called.

"So? What happened? Did you quarrel with Dad again?" Conan asked.

"Haha… I've got a surprise for you, Shinichi… I'm back!" Yukiko said excitedly.

"What do you mean you're… WHAT? YOU'RE IN JAPAN?" Conan exclaimed when he finally figured out what his mother was talking about.

Why does this have to happen again and again? Why do _women_ have to do this again and again?

"Come look for me later ok? I've got a surprise for you! I've got to go…" she squealed excitedly.

In the background, Conan can hear a guy talking to Yukiko. It sounded so familiar. It could be his Dad's voice, but somehow, the voice sounded younger and slightly different.

"Mum? Who's that with you right now?" was what Conan managed to ask before he heard the phone's dead tone ringing in his ears.

That day passed in a flash. He didn't remember much about school except Genta's choking incident from eating too fast, Ayumi talking about the ghost mansion (Shinichi's home) again, Mitsuhiko busy getting the attention of Ai, and well, he got raisins bread again during lunch. Soon, he finds himself outside of his own home.

"Well, well…. Look who's here…" a familiar voice rang out from inside the study room as Conan stepped in.

He stoned immediately when he saw who the owner of the voice is. He could see his 17 year old self standing right in front of him, smiling smugly.

"K….k…. Kaitou Kid! What the heck are you doing here?" he asked, almost shouting.

Kid just continued to smile smugly, enjoying Conan's reaction. His level of eyesight changed when Yukiko came into the room. She was dressed up as usual, but somehow, this outfit seemed a lot younger than the usual one she wore.

"Shinichi? You're here already?" Yukiko said in mild surprise. "I hadn't expected you to come so early… oops! I forgot that Elementary school ends earlier than High school… haha…"

Yukiko gave a light-hearted laugh. It sounded as if she had transformed into a 10 year old innocent girl.

"Mum!" Conan said agitatedly, pointing at Kid. "This guy! He's a criminal! He's not me! I mean, he's not Shinichi!"

Conan knew that he was blabbering. He just didn't know what else to say. He just had to gape and stare at Kid then at Yukiko and then back at Kid.

"I know that! This is Kuroba-kun. I met him in the plane on the way to Japan. He's as old as you are… and…. This may sound a little hasty for you… but he's your new Daddy!" Yukiko said excitedly, blushing furiously at the same time while looking at Kid.

"WHAT! What are you talking about? He's 17! SEVENTEEN! He's MY AGE! And what happened to Dad?" Conan exclaimed. "Anyways, are you having incest? Look at him! HE HAS MY FACE!"

He obviously wanted to rant on more, but Yukiko interrupted him. It seemed that the moment Conan mention 'Dad', Yukiko got angry and started to speak of the 'devil' (Kudo Yusaku).

"You! You and your baka father! That stupid Yusaku! He came home drunk AGAIN and this time, he went to bed without even taking off his socks!" Yukiko said at the top of her voice angrily. "And don't talk about Kuroba-kun like that! He looks as handsome as your Dad when he was young!"

_Socks?_ –Conan and Kid stoned when they heard that-

1 minutes of silence later….

"I proved to your _dear _Mommy that I would never ever do that cause I'm too young to drink, I don't have to entertain anyone except your _dear _Mommy and, most importantly, I personally hate wearing socks to bed," Kid said proudly and then kissed Yukiko on the lips. A lovers' kiss.

Eeeewwww! He knew he would do that with a _particular someone_ somehow somewhere, sometime, but watching this happen to his Mom in front of him is just too much! He'd never even seen his parents do that in front of him!

_Let this be a dream! Let this be a dream! Let this be a dream! Let this be a dream! Let this be a dream! Let this be a dream! Let this be a dream! Let this be a dream!

* * *

_

Conan woke up abruptly when he heard his hand phone ring. He saw a +1 attached to the number that called him. It's from somewhere in U.S. He picked it up immediately and could hear Yukiko rambling something about Yusaku leaving her early in the morning for some stupid meeting, something about him forgetting to give the credit card to her and….

"He wore his socks to bed _again_!"

"Mom! Calm down and listen to me! I'll talk to him for you and make sure he doesn't do it again. Ever. No matter what, don't be rash!"

_And not get a boyfriend for yourself!_ Conan prayed silently.


End file.
